madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Koto
}} Koto is a character in All Hail King Julien. He was the main antagonist of the fourth season, and the main antagonist of All Hail King Julien: Exiled. He was killed by King Julien during the War of the Beasts, as his death marks the end to the war. He was still seen after his death as a ghost in a few episodes. Biography Rise as King Koto was the second son of the unnamed Mountain Lemur king. When he was younger, he had a good relationship with his older brother, Sage, who is the heir to the throne. However, Sage rejected the throne and passed it down to his younger brother. The advisors of the king warned him of Koto and his darkness, however, it was too late when he passed away and Koto became king, while Sage remained as a prince. He ruled the kingdom with tyranny and was said to have pillaged and raided many kingdoms across Madagascar during his reign. War of the Beasts Koto first encountered with King Julien, when he fell from a waterfall and onto the head of a snake Koto was fighting. Koto then befriended him and thanked him profusely for saving his life. He then claimed to be the last of his kind due to the fossa eating the rest of them. Later, King Julien brings Koto to his kingdom and showed him around as Koto questions the kingdom's defenselessness, and continues to do so as he is on a date with Clover, who willingly with him, rescues lemurs from the fossa. Koto later bids farewell after a long stay, then he returns to his kingdom where many lemurs of his kind reside and reveals to everyone his plan to take over the kingdom. He began pillaging and raiding kingdoms across the island of Madagascar during the prelude of the War of the Beasts including the Aye-Aye Kingdom, Crocodile Kingdom, Rat Kingdom, and eventually the Kingdom of Madagascar. When Koto and his army arrived at King Julien's kingdom, he uses the kingdom as their base which holds the kingdom prison and also takes over the Plane to be used as his own palace. King Julien and several of his subjects later escaped the kingdom, before launching a few attacks on the kingdom with the help of several outside forces, most of which failed but with the last bringing victory to King Julien's party. Death Koto was killed during the battle in "The Day Before Tomorrow" after King Julien was said to have accidentally and unintentionally pushed Koto's statue as it crushed him to death. Personality Koto is a fierce and strong leader of the Mountain Lemurs who never back down to his enemies. Despite that, he still has a soft and romantic heart, such can be seen in Un-King Me when Koto sympathetically pleaded King Julien not to fight back since King Julien would not be able to win the war. He also seems to have a soft spot for Clover, and also displays a cunning and decisive personality especially when it comes to dealing with his enemies. Relationship Sage Koto and Sage were really close when they were younger. Being brothers, they would spend their time with each other throughout the entire time, until when Koto became king and Sage decided to leave for his own ways. During the War of the Beasts when Sage and Koto encountered each other in the Mountain Lemur Kingdom, Sage displayed compassion for Koto and attempted at helping Koto change for the better. However, Koto did not think of the same and imprisoned his own brother. This, along with a few other occurrences led to Sage attempting to kill Koto during the War of the Beasts in an air fight between them. This was later stopped when Clover convinced him not to before King Julien eventually unintentionally kills him.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:Enemy Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:All Hail King Julien Characters